


Black Bride

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, slight Vegefla, slight Vegeta x Caulifla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Goku Black wants his perfect utopia free of mortals. However, he doesn’t plan on going any further without his saiyan mate Caulifla at his side. Through attempts does he try to get her to be his bride, but it may have to cause him to make some sacrifices. Finally, Caulifla reciprocates his feelings as the two dance their way into the darkness.For SonCaule2
Relationships: Goku Black/Caulifla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Black Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please note that this one shot is unfinished at the moment but I want to get it out there! When I get the motivation again I will be adding the smut! But in the meantime, enjoy of what I have to offer!

Sparing a mortal's life was out of the question. However, only the rarest red red rose would receive the upmost golden ticket to live on without the fear of being purged. Never in a thousand years would Goku Black believe that he would harbor such romantic feelings—for a mortal saiyan—a bad combination of both worlds. Both kinds of beings he wanted deceased, especially when it came to the most annoying ones such as Goku and Vegeta. There was one mortal saiyan who he didn't want to see perish at all—nor would he let Zamasu torture with his murderous intentions.

"You've hardly taken a sip of your tea." The familiar voice breaks the god out of his thoughts. 

Goku Black blinks as his eyes wander to his partner who assists him in carrying out his mortal purging. 

"It's not like you to be so easily distracted," he continues, taking an ample sip of his hot tea. "What's caught your attention?" Curiosity seeps through the green Supreme Kai's very being. 

To easily pull his pondering away, Black raises the teacup from being placed down the table and forces himself to take a sip of his tea, delightful and earthy. "Nothing in particular, Zamasu. Just the thought of our utopia's future being blessed with no mortals remaining. Just the way we envision it."

Zamasu arches a snow white eyebrow and hums a soft melodic tune. "I like the sound of that." Zamasu chuckles as a matter of factly. "Forget I intruded your very god-like thoughts with such a stupid question." 

And Goku Black did forget, because he could only think of her.

━━━━━━━━━━━

Her body became restless with never-ending thoughts of the future timeline. Once was she a forced citizen who inhabited that cruel world. Now with the help of the time machine, she was pushed back to the present, where she could rest easy with the warmth and safety of this world. 

Of course, Beerus and Whis had many conversations and arguments with Champa and Vados about how a universe six saiyan managed to make her way to the future timeline when truly she didn't belong there. Of course, neither of them had the answer to that question, and Caulifla herself didn't have the answer to that question either. 

It was like a magnetic force that pulled her to that universe and forced her to live her days there. Fortunately and unfortunately, was she able to drag Cabba and Kale along. Now, her two best friends were stuck in that universe while she was free of a dark paradise here. It was alright though, they had Trunks and Mai alongside them for safety and defense.

As Caulifla hesitantly voyages out towards the time machine, she takes a deep breath, exhaling her fears as she lays a gentle hand on the surface. Flinching, she feels a big hand pressed down on her shoulder, followed by a giggle.

"I'm going to have so much fun knocking some sense into Black and Zamasu!" The goofball giggles with optimism. "Not that I can, but beating them up sure will be lots of fun." He sensed the boiling tension inside of Caulifla, and hoped that his words would ease her mind free of her nightmares.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to show Zamasu what I'm made of! I'll make sure I twist him into a green pretzel!" Caulifla comments with as much boldness as possible. 

"That's the spirit," Goku turns himself towards the open door. cupping his face he shouts, "Hey, Vegeta! Get a move on, we don't have much time to waste! The others could really use our help!" 

"I hear you Kakarot!" Vegeta growls as he adjusts his armor to his liking, casting a quick glance at Caulifla before taking her into his lifting arms and throws her into the time machine, and as he expected, she was screaming her head off at him at his action. 

"So you sense her uneasiness too, huh Vegeta..." Goku silently thinks as he watches the prince hover into the time machine, Goku quick to follow. This time, the three saiyans would be going without the two female scientists, since the time machine was cramped enough as it is.

Caulifla takes a deep breath, ready as she'll ever be to return to the future.

━━━━━━━━━━━

Kale found herself sleeping in Cabba's arms lately, and the male saiyan didn't seem to mind. Frost too, was plastered on Cabba like thick glue. Frost eventually decided to join in the attempts to stop the gods of this world, since he couldn't stand seeing his three saiyan friends stuck with a problem they couldn't easily fix without help. As time passed in this world, Frost grew much closer to Cabba, more than he expected. 

Cabba was wide awake as he frowns at the thought of Goku Black and Zamasu resting so peacefully. His fists quietly clench underneath the covers, as he attempts to distract himself with other thoughts. As he is close to falling asleep, he feels a storm of footsteps coming towards his direction. Careful to not wake up his friends, he is quick to get on his feet and hover over to the open area of the train station that was now their home. 

His eyes widen as his jaw hangs loose at the sight that laid in front of him: healthy and raring to go saiyans, Vegeta, Goku and most importantly, Caulifla. 

"Cabba! Are you and Frost and Kale alright?" Caulifla attempts to poke her head around her friend to spot the other two.

"Yeah, we're alright. Frost and Kale helped me fight off Black and Zamasu for a bit, they deserve to rest as much as the rest of you do." Cabba answers, though knowing these three wouldn't easily comply.

"Hmph! You seriously think that the lot of us are here to sleep? Those pathetic so called gods deserve to die for everything they've put us through! It's time to get a move on!" Vegeta turns to Goku and Caulifla before turning around to face the front of the train station. "Well? Are you two coming?"

Goku smirks, "Yep! I've been itching for those rematches!"

As Goku and Vegeta begin to speed their way out, Caulifla tails behind them, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. 

"Wait, Caulifla. I need to talk to you about something that happened earlier today." Cabba whispers lowly. 

"Uh, okay. Is everything good with Frost and Kale?" 

"...Yeah. It has something to do with you, but I don't think you'll like it."

━━━━━━━━━━━

The ghastly smoke from the fire burns his nostrils as the smell of debris was also very prominent in this area. The fresh memories of torturing the frost demon and the weak saiyan girl made him smirk—but what made it twist into a frown was the fact that Caulifla was no where to be found. It made him want to go on a purging mortal rampage, but he had to be patient. His beloved would return sooner than no time.

"Ah, I sense the saiyans have returned, how about we pursue them again?" Zamasu suggests as Black blinks out of his thoughts. He hated when Zamasu pulled him away from concentrating on his own little plans. 

"Mmm, Vegeta and Goku. But then, where's Caulifla?" Goku Black resists the urge to growl, knowing that Zamasu was already rather suspicious of him.

"I can't sense her, but do you want to do the honors of killing her? If you give me the honors of killing Goku." Zamasu says as he turns to look at the dark god with a sinister smirk. 

"Good. He doesn't suspect a thing." Goku Black inwardly thought. Nodding at his partner, he gathers himself up. "Well then, let's show those blundering fools what we're truly capable of!"

With that, the two gods soar across their almost perfect world, scanning the area for the saiyans. Goku Black could care less about Goku and Vegeta right now—he'll leave Zamasu to pester them. Right now he needed to be with Caulifla, he needed to have his mate alongside him, protected from any dangers that could come her way. She too, needed him. Goku Black could see it in her eyes, that she knew that they belonged together for eternity. 

"There you two phony gods are!" Goku bellows from below as Zamasu grins in delight. Just the sight of Goku made him very elated. Today was the day that Zamasu would kill Goku. 

"And where's Caulifla?" Goku Black asks casually, with arms folded. Though, knowing the two saiyans, they weren't just about to give intel on their female teammate. Perhaps, they had caught on instead of Zamasu about Goku Black's loving feelings for her. Most definitely, if they knew, they would never trust the wickedly evil saiyan. 

"That's none of your concern Black, but if you must know, she's in the present timeline as safe can be." Vegeta declares with a grin, knowing that it would piss off Goku Black. 

"Never mind about the brat saiyan. We have these two to kill." Zamasu says, keeping his eyes on Goku. "I hope you enjoy your last day on earth."

"If you think I'm going down that easy, then you're wrong, Zamasu! You're dead wrong!" Goku immediately transforms into super saiyan.

"We'll see about that." The green god creates his signature lavender purple ki blade and chases after Goku, the saiyan quick to throw punches and kicks, avoiding the blade as much as possible.

That left Vegeta and Goku Black. Goku Black wasn't in much of a mood to fight, not while his saiyaness was out there somewhere without him. If he wanted her to trust him, that meant no harm was to come to any of her friends from now on. For now, however, he would allow Zamasu to have his fun. Goku would be a big distraction for Zamasu, and that gave Goku Black enough time to look for Caulifla. 

"Does something trouble you, Black?" Vegeta asks with folded arms, seeing as though the god didn't proceed with their newly awaited battle. 

"Nothing at all, saiyan. You see, I am rather tired from fighting that other female saiyan and that lizard. Also, I would much rather rest now. How about you join Goku? From here I can sense that he is struggling to maintain in the fight with my counterpart." Black suggests, hoping that Vegeta would go away as he intended. 

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Vegeta demands. "Because if it is, it isn't funny at all, bastard."

Black simply smiles, "Ah, Vegeta. You can sense it too, can't you? Goku isn't going to win this fight. Why don't you be smart and go assist your friend before he's murdered." 

Vegeta growls under his breath. He hated to admit it, but Black was right. However, the prince was mildly confused about the dark saiyan's behavior. He wanted answers, but he wouldn't get them anyway. It was hopeless trying to get Goku Black to say anything. Without another word, Vegeta was finally off, flying into the sky to join in the fight to help Goku. 

The sweet smell of roses cloud Black's nose as he frowns. The two saiyans lied to him about Caulifla's whereabouts, because he's finally found her. 

And he won't intend on letting her go ever again. 

━━━━━━━━━━━

Caulifla could only lay on the floor, shattered glass surrounds her being, some pierced her lovely ivory skin enough to make her bleed. Soft whimpers escape her lips as she forced herself not cry in pain. "Stupid Cabba..." she manages to say. Her vision was blurred by the tears she attempted to push back. Her world felt heavy as her ears rang in pain. 

"Soon, Caulifla you'll understand...I'm doing this for the safety of all of us!"

Is all he said before he blasted her into the wretched glass building, and now here she was, laying on the ground with many questions of Cabba's cruel intentions. What his mere words meant, and why, just why would he do it?!

Soon, she'll receive her answer. 

"Caulifla?" The familiar husky voice calls out, light like vanilla, loving and trusting for once.   
The little saiyan's eyes widen once she realized who it was. How was it that he found her so easily? When she masked her ki as much as possible to hide herself in this state. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to ignore the pain that was overwhelming her body. 

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

The sound of his boots coming closer and closer sends shivers down her spine as she forces herself on all fours. Even attempting o crawl away was such a chore, and she hated feeling so defeated at this moment. Soon, she'll be trap in the arms of the dark god, and she had to at least try. Try to escape the hell he was about to put her in.

Goku Black onlooks at her bloodied and broken figure with a frown. His eyebrows furrow once he realized that this was most likely Cabba's doing.

"Remember, boy! No harm shall come to my mate, and I will spare your life alongside your two lovers!"

"Tch, stupid saiyan couldn't even keep his promise of not hurting you." Goku Black saunters slowly in the direction of Caulifla, almost getting a high of watching her struggle in that position. 

"Y-You led Cabba to do this! Why?!" Caulifla demands, her palms pierced with the fragments of broken glass as she gasps out in pain of it cutting her skin. 

Black was tired of watching her crawl through the glass bath and inflicting pain upon herself. Sighing, he scoops her up within his arms. Again, however like their last few encounters was the little saiyan quick to try and escape his strong arms, leaving Goku Black frustrated. 

"Let me go you bastard! I am not going to stay in that hideout with you again!" She cries out, as Goku Black growls into the back of her neck, causing Caulifla to gasp out in surprise. A part of her was drawn to him, but the very sane part of her wanted to evade him. Deep down however, she too knew how eternally bound she was to him. 

"Quit being so childish, Caulifla! I'm not going to have you bleed out to death here, and you don't have to worry about Zamasu this time around, alright? You'll be with me, and I won't let anything happen to you." Goku Black assures her as he cautiously begins to take flight to the sky.

Caulifla keeps a scowl on her face, digging her nails into her palms. She was angry at the fact that she was dragged back into his arms, again. Somehow, Cabba had something to do with Goku Black. Caulifla couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal over this very fact—though whatever Cabba must've gotten promised in return was worth it, apparently. 

━━━━━━━━━━━

Delicately as possible, Goku Black begins to remove the shards of glass as Caulifla lays there with her tattered and torn clothes removed, leaving her in only a black undershirt and her red and black panties. Once all the glass was removed and he had tended to her wounds as quick as possible, she was quick to get on her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Black wraps a hand around her arm and tugs the small saiyan back into the bed, as she fell into his embrace. Caulifla bit down her lip so that her growl wouldn't be heard by the dark god. She knew Goku and Vegeta were currently fighting against Zamasu, and quite possibly Cabba. Caulifla wasn't just going to sit here and let Goku Black get possessive over her. Not again, at least. 

"I need to take a bath..." she mutters.

Goku Black then realized, that it had been a few hours since he had taken a bath, given that he was too distracted with his training and trying to perfect his rosé form. With a devious smirk, and sexual intent in the husk of his voice, he playfully chimes in, "Then allow me to join you~ tonight shall be the night we shall fully expose ourselves to each other!" Caulifla's heart drops to her stomach as an unfamiliar tingling sensation spreads within her legs. She didn't know what this was, but all the saiyan knew was that she only experienced it when she was with Black. 

"No, Black. I don't want to shower with the likes of you...the blood of your victims most likely stains your body." She says through her teeth, just in case saying these words louder would cause an unpleasant reaction from him. True to her beliefs, it did, because she could feel his slowly building up anger on her back. However, she didn't regret making the ugly truth known. 

He firmly squeezes her into an embrace, not a single temptation of murder was in his mind, oddly enough. But this was the saiyan he had grown quite fond of, one he absolutely couldn't live without. Did he regret toying with the saiyan from the start? Even sparing her life when had many chances to kill her? No. Not a fragment of Goku Black regretted it at all. 

"Stubborn as always, my beloved saiyan..."

Caulifla inwardly sighs in relief. The fear that began to internally devour her mental state was now subdued. In the past, if Caulifla wasn't too careful with the choosing of her words, Goku Black wouldn't hesitate on punishing her. Most of which resulted in him throwing her over his legs and spanking her, or even biting into her skin to taste her blood and leaving bite marks. Her words tumble out of her mouth in a begging manner. "Please, Goku Black...let me shower alone...I'm not entirely ready to expose myself to you...yet."

Goku Black felt a nice warmth on his chest as a smile couldn't resist being painted on his lips. He nuzzles into her neck lovingly as he whispers softly, "I understand, my beloved saiyan. A feast shall await you after you finish your bath, please don't take long..."

"Change in words..." Caulifla thought to herself as she nods, inching herself out of Black's hold. "Okay, Black. I can't wait to have dinner with you..." 

Black grins, watching as she nostalgically gathers up a couple of fluffy towels alongside a change of clothes. As he eyes her body up and down, he says, "Until when will you finally be comfortable with me bathing with you—or even, having me completely..." 

Caulifla nearly flinches at his dirty words, as she found herself looking at him. Conjuring up the right words, she takes a few moments to respond to the saiyan god. When he wasn't being evil or murdering mortals, was his company genuinely good. When he wasn't so eerily nice with a sense of stalkerish tendencies, did Caulifla find herself in a safe position. When Zamasu wasn't constantly glaring at her, or even breathing in the same spot as her, was she fine with being with Goku Black. 

"When I know it's entirely safe and I don't feel like I'm drowning in your demons..."

━━━━━━━━━━━

The sound of the running shower was barely audible in the kitchen, as Black admired the spread of food he had cooked for himself and Caulifla. His raging sexual urges beg him to barge in the bathroom and join Caulifla in the shower. Just the dirty thought of the naked saiyan with water droplets sprawling across her body, and the way the water runs down her skin so perfectly. Perhaps it was his filthy imagination, but he could swear he heard her soft moans. Maybe she too, wanted him to join her in the shower, where their desires would unveil to each other. 

Licking his lips, he darts toward the bathroom, his lips transfixing into a frown once he realized they were moans of pain. "Caulifla! I'm coming in!" Goku Black shouts as he quickly opens the door and scurries in. His jaw gapes at the sight of her body laying there in the tub, her blood seeping out more than it should. Most likely it was weakening her, causing him to curse under his breath. Goku Black quickly swipes the towel from hanging on the towel rack. 

Caulifla shivers as she lays bare in the tub, yelping out in pain, Goku Black with his free hand plays with the knobs to turn them off, then proceeding to wrap Caulifla in the towel. "Did Cabba do more than shove you into that glass building?!" He demands, his worrying words bubbling high with his tone. 

"Nngh—I don't think it was just that...I-I don't know what's wrong with me...." Caulifla whines.

"Nothing is wrong with you..." Goku Black sighs as he swiftly leaves the bathroom, gently holding Caulifla.

Upon exiting, his eyes lock with Zamasu, who was on the other end of the hallway with a frown. From the corner of her eye, could Caulifla see the god who intimidated her and tortured her. Of course he had a frown of disapproval, and a menacing glare.

"So, you leave me alone to fight Goku and Vegeta so you can play house with this stupid saiyan!" He growls, shaking his head. "Have you learned nothing from the first time around? She'll always get in the way of perfecting our utopia!" 

"You're here safe and sound are you not?" Goku Black says with a grin. "And my mate is here to stay. With that being said Zamasu, I want no harm to come in the way of my saiyan. Are we clear?"

Zamasu slams a fist into the wall closest to him, causing Caulifla to flinch in Goku Black's hold. "Are you seriously going to risk everything we've worked so hard for—for this saiyan?!" 

"Enough foolish talk, Zamasu! I'm not just going to listen to you ramble on about our failures and blame them on Caulifla! I'm going to tend her wounds again, and I expect you to tell me every intricate detail of your battles!" With that, Goku Black returned to his room with an exhausted Caulifla.

━━━━━━━━━━━

It wasn't until Caulifla woke up in Goku Black's bed did she realize she had fallen asleep. Of course he was sitting at the edge of the bed, awaiting for her to finally awaken. It seemed that he had realized this, as he turns around to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm one-hundred percent fine being kidnapped by you again. And it's not like I'm in pain."

"Cut the sarcasm, saiyan."

Caulifla sits up slowly, looking at Goku Black. "Maybe you should listen to Zamasu and let me go—he's right, I'll only get in the way."

Goku Black's eyes linger towards Caulifla's bandaged figure before locking eyes with her. "Pay no heed to him, his words should have no effect on our relationship. Just stay by my side..." his fingers glide across the covers as he inches close to her. "...And I promise you, I will give you everything." 

As Goku Black comes closer and closer to the saiyan, Caulifla found herself laying back down the bed. Goku Black quickly yanks the covers away as he slowly gets on top of her, leaning his face towards hers. Under slow breaths, did Caulifla fight with herself on whether or not to give in to temptation, when multiple times, the offer was completely consensual from his part. This wasn't the first time they kissed, and certainly wasn't the last.

"Caulifla~" Goku Black lovingly whispers before entrapping his lips onto hers, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't respond as quickly as he could, but her arms numbly wrap around his broad back, Black sinking down against her body, causing Caulifla to shiver. Eyes closed, the saiyans continue their kissing session, the god's curious hands roaming across her body, trailing across the warm skin of her stomach, rising up to her bra playfully. 

Caulifla's eyes immediately open once he crossed that barrier. The most they've ever done was kiss, never once did they cross over to sexual territory—no matter how much both of them wanted to.

"B-Black, we can't..." she whispers.

Black grins as he chuckles, "I'm sure Zamasu already senses our ki spikes, he must've gone out to..." not finishing what he mentally thought, but instead choosing another set of words. "Give us privacy."

"Not when your world is like this...I don't want to have sex knowing the majority of my friends are fighting for their lives."

Goku Black closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, he loved Caulifla's heart of gold, but hated how much she cared for Goku and Vegeta. "Alright, we'll wait my love. Are you hungry?"

Caulifla nods as Goku Black leads her out the room, both anticipating the feast that hopefully hadn't gotten cold.

━━━━━━━━━━━

The sun has dipped itself into the ocean, the colors of scarlet, orange and magenta bleeding into the waves. The saiyan couple walk alongside each other as they take a loving stroll on the beach. Caulifla wears a two piece scarlet bikini while having a black sarong wrap cover the lower half of her bikini. Goku Black wears a black tank top with a pair of black swimming trunks with red amaryllises patterned on them. They both wear a pair of matching sunglasses as they hold hands with each other.

Caulifla looks at the ocean as she giggles giddily at the sight of it. "Please, can we swim for a bit? I know you only wanted to take a stroll—"

Goku Black chuckles as he shakes his head. "Of course we can swim, we can do whatever you want."

Caulifla smiles, taking Goku Black's hand as they make their way towards the water, Goku Black hoisting his little saiyan up before throwing her into the body of water. Caulifla immediately shrieks as she shivers in the cold temperature of the water. "What the hell was that for?! Do you want me to go rosé on you and beat you up!" She screams through her chattering teeth. 

Goku Black chuckles as he trudges towards her. "I want you to get used to the cold water," he scoops her body up as her body leans against his, her frigid form had yet to fade away. "You're so cute when you're all mad and threatening~"

Caulifla pouts, and before she could open her mouth to respond, Goku Black had swiftly dropped the two of them into the water. Wrapping his arms around her figure, he grins mischievously at the frown that had formed on her lips. Kissing her swiftly, he never wanted this moment to end.

As they come back up to catch their breaths, Caulifla floats her way over to Black and punches his cheek lightly. "That's some way to get your girl to forget that you threw her in the water." Caulifla says as Black grins in amusement at her words, inching closer to her. 

"My girl indeed..."

As the night went on, the saiyan couple found themselves walking back to their beach house. As the dark god's eyes stare at the crystal moon surrounded by a wave of stars, did he realize that right now was the absolute perfect time to make Caulifla always and forever his. 

Tugging her back into his arms, Caulifla confusingly looks in his direction. "Another swim? Thanks but no thanks, I'm really looking to scrub all the sand and sea off me."

Goku Black genuinely smiles as he whispers, "I don't think I can live without you, the saiyan within me wants you forever." He takes her hand into the warmth of his own and gets down on one knee slowly, Caulifla's eyes widening as her heart skips a beat. Chills travel through her body as this surreal moment seemed like a beautiful nightmare. 

"Caulifla, will you marry me and spend your immortality alongside me?"

Those words rang long and loud in her ears in a repeated echo, over and over again. Their eyes are matched in a silent staring contest as Caulifla shivers within her skin. She knew that he would ask this eventually but she didn't think it'd be so soon. 

"On one condition..." she finally says, her voice unfamiliar to her.

"Anything, Caulifla!"

"I want you to stop your Zero Mortal Plan and let all my friends live."

━━━━━━━━━━━

"What on earth has gotten into you, Black!" Zamasu screeches at the god, who was sitting silently at the table out in the balcony. His tea remained cold and untouched for hours. His hands were clasp together as he rests his chin on them, lost in many many fathoming futures. He wasn't particularly interested in anything Zamasu had to say, much less going to reply. He was just going to let his partner ramble. "First you refuse to assist me with the Zero Mortal Plan, then next you go on this absurdly romantic, and might I add repulsive vacation with that stupid saiyan! She's got you wrapped around her little finger and you're eating up all the false feelings she's giving you!"

Goku Black rolls his eyes beneath his eyelids, grumbling at Zamasu's annoying words. With a big exasperated sigh, he finally speaks, "How many times must I tell you Zamasu, stop shoving yourself in my business with my saiyan! It has absolutely nothing to do with you! Now kindly leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for this!" 

Zamasu grumbles, shaking his head. "Mark my words, you're going to regret all of this when time comes." Goku Black watches Zamasu disappear into the night sky, off to do Kami knows what. 

Angrily, Black throws the teacup through the sky and blasts it with a ki blast. Nothing was going his way, and he wanted Caulifla. He wanted Caulifla so badly, he wanted her at his side—he wanted her to be his bride—but her conditions were too difficult to agree with. He wanted to finally experience indulging in the forbidden fruit—and of course, they would be each other's firsts. 

If only they came to a stunning conclusion which would lead to their unity.

━━━━━━━━━━━

Caulifla didn't want to interact with Cabba, that included Frost and Kale, sadly. Sure, she missed both of them dearly, but she didn't want to feel the potential betrayal from them as well. She didn't stay much longer in the hideout either after Black pulled away silently at the beach. Even if she did decide to go back, Black would most likely ignore her and Zamasu would continuously glare at her and mock her—inevitably torturing her beneath him again and again. She would be screaming out for Black to help, and he being so angry wouldn't give a damn. 

And then she would die in a bath of her blood. 

Avoiding the many safe areas known to the remaining survivors, she hoped she would at least run into either Goku or Vegeta while she was on foot. She wasn't in much of a mood to fly, since that would leave her wide open for anyone to spot her. 

It didn't help however that her sexual frustrations were growing, and she wasn't one to be swayed to sex so easy, let alone touching herself. If Black had simply agreed to her conditions, they would most likely be away in their honeymoon, their sensual saiyan mating would commence, and no doubt they'd be craving each other each moment they had available. Just like she was craving him right now, surely he'd be craving her too.

Before she could attempt to get into an abandoned building, a familiar voice calls out to her from above the sky. 

"Caulifla, is that you?"

Her eyes cast above to the sky, searching for the voice, sighing in relief once she saw it was Vegeta. 

"Of course it's me, Vegeta! Where's Goku at? Is he with everyone else?" She asks as she watches Vegeta drop himself across from her with his casual folded arms across his chest routine. 

"As a matter of fact, he's not. I assumed he was with you since he wasn't with me or anyone else...by the time I got to the fight, Kakarot and Zamasu were gone." 

Caulifla's heart drops to her stomach at the prince's words. "Ah..." she couldn't come up with a snarky remark on the bat, which left Vegeta to believe that Goku wasn't with Caulifla either. "Well, i-if I see him, I'll make sure to tell him you said hi..." her words were nervous and nearly too stuttery, so in an attempt to not cry or scream in anger, she forced herself to take flight. Before she could speed away entirely, Vegeta pulled Caulifla into his arms and wrapped them around her body. 

"Wait just a second, Caulifla!"

She froze within his hold and none of the words she wanted to say were coming out. At this rate, she would for sure cry over the unknown fate of Goku. 

"All this time, you've been with Black haven't you?"

Caulifla remains silent, the sound of her heartbeat was loud in her ears. 

Vegeta growls under his breath, "Damn it, Caulifla! You may not be saying a word right now, but we both know how very infatuated that stubborn bastard is with you!" He spins Caulifla's body around and holds her chin in his hand, forcing her to stare into his menacing eyes. 

"V-Vegeta..."

"Kakarot may very well be dead...and there's nothing we can do about it...we can't trust the others no more..." Vegeta leans his face down to meet hers. "Please, let's run away from this together..."

"But the present..."

"We're stuck here, Caulifla! No one can find the time machine anymore, so please! The only thing keeping me sane right now is you! You're all I have left if Kakarot is truly dead!"

Although Caulifla herself felt eternally intertwined with Goku Black, vise versa—if Goku truly was gone, Vegeta was the only person she could genuinely trust. Caulifla smiles softly and wraps her arms around Vegeta slowly. "Okay, Vegeta. Let's survive together."

"Caulifla, I l—"

A roar of applause breaks the pureblood saiyans' attention as Caulifla's eyes widen at the sound of a sinister and dark chuckle. 

"Bravo, saiyans. Bravo! Oh Vegeta, you should've had Caulifla when you had the chance." Black gives Caulifla a sideways glance from standing across Vegeta. "But now it's too late...now both of you shall pay the consequences. You Vegeta for harboring such erotically emotional feelings for my mate." In an instant, Black teleports in front of Caulifla, coiling a hand around her neck as she gasps, immediately being lifted up into the air. With silver eyes, and a sinister dark and deep husk, he whispers, "And you Caulifla for abandoning me and hiding yourself well from me."

"Black, let her go!" Vegeta says as he makes a move to inflict pain on the god to make him drop Caulifla. 

"I don't think so."

Another voice cuts in, dragging his ki blade down Vegeta's insides as the prince's eyes widen, coughing out blood as he rasps out, "Za-Zamasu! What have you done to Goku!" 

Caulifla's watering eyes force themselves to focus on Zamasu. She too wanted to know the whereabouts of Goku. 

Black nearly frowns at Caulifla's sudden interest in Goku, as he smirks, dropping the small saiyan down to the ground. "Go on, Zamasu. Enlighten these saiyans as to what you've done to Goku. Every. Single. Detail."

"How could I forget?" Zamasu chuckles, placing a firm boot into the back of Vegeta's skull as the prince struggles to fight back due to his blood loss, managing to curse at Zamasu was enough. "First and foremost, I allowed Goku to get carried away with his own optimism. And just when he was wide open, and wanting to know what happened to Caulifla, he kept on fighting me to answer him, but of course, I didn't give him intel." Zamasu wickedly smiles at Goku Black. "Someone didn't let me."

"And then...?" Caulifla cautiously finds herself crawling towards the direction of a now severely wounded Vegeta, attempting to reach out. "Vegeta..." she whispers lowly as she outstretches a hand towards him. 

"C-Caulifla...stop..." Vegeta warns, but it was too late. 

Caulifla squeaks as Goku Black drags his little saiyan, hauling her up into his arms, creating a ki blade as he points it towards her neck threateningly. "Behave, little saiyan. Why don't you keep listening to Zamasu's story? It isn't very nice to try and pull away his prey, is it?"

Caulifla could only whimper as she could feel his gentle breathing down her neck. "Please, let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Goku Black taunts, motioning Zamasu to keep going. 

"Right," Zamasu clears his throat, gripping Vegeta's hair tightly as he raises the saiyan up on his knees, making his ki blade swim through his insides. Vegeta could only scream inside his mouth as he bit down onto his gloved hand so Caulifla wouldn't get injured through attempts to try and save him. But as the prince's eyes locked on her, he could see the fear and anguish in her eyes. The tears flow as she couldn't reach to Vegeta. "As I was saying, Goku wanted to know where his precious Caulifla was—obviously I didn't know either. I knew my fellow comrade would tell Vegeta that he should save Goku. And two against one is no fun...so after I tortured that idiot saiyan I dragged him into our palace and..."

Black chuckles as he waves his ki blade away. "Here comes my favorite part!"

"I killed him! I made sure that each and every moment was excruciatingly painful for him until his last dying breath! He kept screaming out for the both of you, but none of you came to his rescue!" Zamasu loudly laughs as Vegeta and Caulifla could only share the same horrified expressions, neither one of them said a word, or breathed for that matter.

Caulifla was the first to snap out of her silence as she squirms and shakes uncontrollably in Black's arms. "No! No! GOKU!" She screams into the skies as she cries. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR KILLING GOKU!" In a flash, the shades of magenta and purple collide, unveiling Caulifla in Rosé, due to allowing darkness seep through her being. 

Black's eyes widen as he couldn't contain her any longer, pulling away from the bright light that was Caulifla's transformation. Immediately, the female saiyan speeds her way towards Zamasu, slamming a hard fist into his face. Through his growls, does he attempt to claw at her face, met with a kick at his outstretched left arm, snapping whatever bone was holding it together. 

The kneeling saiyan prince could only watch in horror as Caulifla mauled at Zamasu with such sinister pair of silver eyes. The worst of it all, was she was adorning the form of rosé rather than that of blue. Vegeta could only force himself to stay mute, he really couldn't say anything after seeing Caulifla in such a state of darkness.

Goku Black grins over at the direction of Vegeta, amused by his paralyzed state of being. "Does it amaze you Vegeta that my lovely mate has such a dark side to her as I do?"

Vegeta manages to snap out of his trance as he glares at the saiyan god. "You've led Caulifla astray, Black! You will regret tainting her into this monster!" His body was quivering with such a burning hatred for Black. He has done nothing but trouble from the start, let alone, allowing Goku to die takes the cake. Which, hadn't entirely hit Vegeta yet, since in some fucked up way he believed Goku was still very much alive.

Zamasu coughs out blood, his health depleting by the waves of attacks, a completely insane Caulifla was throwing at him. He had very little chance to recuperate from every single one, and at this rate he feared that he would die at the unleashed evil of the pathetic mortal saiyan he forever hated. When his eyes weren't focused on Caulifla, they would linger towards Black, bewildered by the fact that he was grinning at this, that he was allowing this to happen—and to continue for so long!

"A-At this r-rate I-I'll..." striking his ki blade at Caulifla was hopeless, the more he slashed at her, the stronger she became. "What kind of saiyan are you!"

"You didn't show mercy to Goku, do you honestly believe you deserve me to spare you?! Goku's gone!" Caulifla slams her body on top of Zamasu's as all he could do was stare up at her, feeling her hands coil across his throat as she began to choke him. Through his blurred vision he could see tears forming at the ends of her eyes, rosé engulfing the grime green sky above. "He's never coming back this time! You bastard! You took away not only my comrade, but one of the only people I could trust!" She screams at Zamasu, jabbing her foot into his stomach repeatedly as the green god continued to choke and scream out, but of course Black would only watch. 

Caulifla had become his equal. 

"Alright, Caulifla. That's enough, off of Zamasu, now." Black says calmly as he walks up towards his mate beating Zamasu to the ground. 

"Why are you even allowing this to happen!" Zamasu screams at his direction, Caulifla halting in her brutal actions. She too, wanted to know why as well, though she didn't lift herself off from Zamasu. 

Goku Black chuckles as he shakes his head at Zamasu. "Well, Zamasu this is the third time you've broken a promise with me, isn't it? I told you you could only torture that insolent saiyan Goku, not kill him. Once again, you've shown me who my real ally is. Who belongs in this world aside from myself." Black comes closer to the pair, casually lifting Caulifla off from laying on top Zamasu, quite infuriated by the sight even though it wasn't by any means sexual. "So I'm going to do away with this meaningless partnership. Now."

"Black, what're you..." Caulifla gasps as Black throws her over his shoulder, and before she could finish what she was going to ask, a loud boom erupted throughout the area, leaving both Caulifla and Vegeta stunned. Caulifla barely manages to catch a glimpse of Zamasu's body deteriorating into thousands of chunks, blazed by the obsidian and purple mixed Black Power Ball. Black grins in delight as he hears Zamasu's dying cries, going into fits of laughter. 

"What a monster!" Vegeta utters under his breath as he shakes his head, visibly disturbed enough for the day. "Y-You better not do the same to Caulifla! I'll kill you!"


End file.
